Life without Lucy
by Agent BM
Summary: Kevin wishes that Lucy was never born after she broke one of his toys, but be careful what you wish for. Sometimes you just might get it
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WIR but i do own Lucy and kevin**

8 year old Lucy Fluggerbutter sat in her brothers bedroom in the castle one night, impatiently tapping her foot and checking her watch, waiting for Kevin to return from eating his dessert. Kevin had one of Lucy's lego sets she was working on on a high shelf in his bedroom that she couldn't reach herself, she wanted to finish it before bed but she had to wait for Kevin to return to get it for her. It sat on a shelf with another Lego set, Kevins prized set, an Imperial Star Destroyer. Lucy's set was of an airplane, nothing to special but it was her set.

She was getting tired of waiting for Kevin and decided to get it herself. She grabbed a chair and stood on it to reach the shelf, but being slightly shorter than Kevin she couldn't quite reach the shelf. She couldn't give up, she put a pillow on the chair and got closer, she could almost reach her toy

"Almost got it" said Lucy

But then something terrible happened, Lucy tripped. She grabbed onto the shelf but knocked it down, both her plane and Kevin's star destroyer smashed into a mess of gray and white bricks. It was at that moment Kevin returned to his room

"Ok sis, so what was it you-

Kevin looked at the pile of lego bricks before him, it was terrible, he was angry, it took months of careful saving to afford the toy, days to put the thing together, and now it was destroyed.

"Kevin, i'm sorry i-

Kevin pushed his little sister to the ground, he was clearly furious

"What did you DO!?" asked Kevin angrily

"I just wanted my plane back" said Lucy frightened at her brother

"You destroyed my Star Destroyer which costed me a couple hundred dollars, for some stupid plane?" asked Kevin angrily

"Kevin i-

"You could've waited for me to bring it down. It's gonna take me forever to rebuild this thing. I hate you right now Lucy, i hate you, i hate the way you treat my toys, i hate the way you act to me"

Lucy started to whimper, Kevin was never this mean to her

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER EVEN BORN!" shouted Kevin

This was the last straw for Lucy, she broke down crying. She punched her brother and ran out of Kevins room, bumping into her parents, Rancis and Vanellope. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Rancis went to comfort Lucy while Vanellope angrily confronted her son.

"You wish she was never born? How dare you say something so mean to her" said Vanellope angrily

"I mean it mo-

"SIT DOWN!" shouted Vanellope angrily

Kevin quickly sat on his bed, a little frightened.

"You know better than to say bad things like that. All of this over a toy? I'm ashamed of you. You hurt your little sisters feelings, dad's trying to comfort her right now as we speak. Here's what's going to happen, first, you're going to pick up this mess, then you're going to march into Lucy's room and apologize or you're grounded for a month" said Vanellope angrily

"I'm not apologizing to Lucy, you know how she is" said Kevin

Rancis came into the room

"I'll handle this sweetie" said Rancis

Vanellope went to Lucy's room while Rancis stood over Kevin

"Apologize right now" said Rancis

"And if i don't?" asked Kevin

"Oh so it's going to be like that huh? Well guess what cool guy, you're grounded for a month, that means no game jumping, no leaving the game whatsoever, no chocolate cake, and no tv" said Rancis

"That's not fair, you guys are always taking Lucy's side" said Kevin

"She has it more rougher than you do. Now clean this up and go to bed, that is an order" said Rancis

He left the room and slammed the door. Kevin begrudgingly picked up the broken lego pieces. He turned off the light and went to bed like he was told. It wasn't fair, they always took Lucy's side, he was the oldest sibling. He looked at the stars in the night sky of the game.

"I wish Lucy had never been born, that way i wouldn't have to deal with this" said Kevin

Kevin closed his eyes and went to sleep. Ever heard the phrase be careful what you wish for, this was one of those times.


	2. Chapter 2

(Next morning)

Kevin woke up after a long night of thinking, he was still mad at Lucy, but he did feel upset at making her cry like that. Since he was grounded, best he could do was apologize, but something was different. His Lego Star Destroyer sat on his shelf, untouched and undamaged, and his room had more toys in it than usual. He glitched next door into Lucy's room, and he knew something was wrong, none of Lucy's things were there, her bed, dresser, toys, nothing, the room was filled with boy toys, a tv with game system, a couch. He exited the room to see a sign on the door reading 'Kevin's playroom'. He was approached by his mother

"Good morning son, sleep well?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, where's Lucy?" asked Kevin

"Lucy? Who's Lucy? One of your friends?" asked Vanellope

"My sister" said Kevin

"You must've had a big dream son, you're an only child remember?" asked Vanellope

"Right, thats right" said Kevin

Kevin entered the playroom and sat down, was Lucy always a dream? Was he crazy? Maybe his wish came true, but one thing was certain, he wasn't grounded and he could do whatever he wanted. First thing he did was call his friend Ella Nougatson.

"Hi Ella, quick question, i don't have a sister do i?" asked Kevin

"No, why do you ask?" asked Ella over the phone

"I could've sworn i had one yesterday" said Kevin

"Kevin sweetie are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" asked Ella

"No, i'm fine, it must've been some weird dream i had last night. I'll talk to you later Ella" said Kevin before hanging up his phone

Either Kevin was crazy and his wish came true or he really was an only child, whatever the case this was good. Soon enough he was hanging out with both his parents, and he could do the things he wanted to do with both of them, with Lucy they took turns with their parents doing what they wanted since they had different interests. Kevin went to the movies, raced his kart around the tracks, had a nice lunch, and was now playing video games with both his parents in his playroom. Today was a good day, it went by so fast, he felt a little sad when his bedtime came around, but he was an only child now, he had tomorrow to do more of what he wanted. Kevin went to sleep that night, happy.

(Day 2 without Lucy)

Kevin was in the game Daytona USA with his friend Ella who wanted to watch a race, it was a good day for watching a race after all, and with no Lucy interfering he could talk to her more.

"You won't believe how angry papa was yesterday, someone tried to set a theater on fire, and he almost succeeded. He built that theater from the ground up, it would hurt him seeing it burned down" said Ella

"I'm sure it would hurt him" said Kevin

"By the way Kevin i'll be out of town for a few days-

Before she could finish her sentence, a race car crashed and a tire was sent Kevins way, he narrowly dodged it.

"That was too close" said Kevin

"Not the first time, i know you occasionally have bad luck in games" said Ella

"I have bad luck? Come on Ella" said Kevin

"I'm serious, last week you crashed your kart and got a leg injury, luckily your fix it felix hammer was on you at the time" said Ella

Now that she mentioned it, he did remember that crash, but for a second he remembered it being Lucy who crashed, as great a driver she was she wasn't perfect. Kevin was still trying to come to grasp if Lucy existed or not. He was sure she was real, but he had no proof, and people thought he was crazy mentioning her. Ella left the game soon after to leave for a few days with her parents to an island outside the sugar rush mainland, so kevin went game jumping on his own, big mistake on his part.

On his game jumping adventures, he was almost shot, stomped on, burned, and thrown into a wall, he was even involved in a bar fight. Throughout the day, he suffered various injuries, breaking some bones. He was given a ride home by some stormtroopers where he was patched up by his dad.

"You really should be more careful son" said Rancis

"I know dad, my mistake" said Kevin

Rancis left him alone in his playroom, his parents had work to do so they couldn't do anything with him at that moment in time. Kevin decided to watch some tv, turning on 'The Loud House', he and Lucy loved that show. Kevin burst into laughter after a funny fight scene.

"That sure was funny right Lucy?" asked Kevin

He turned next to him and remembered, he was alone with no one to talk to. This was basically how it was for the next 3 days or so, his parents had to work, he had no friends around to hang out with, every time he went game jumping he injured himself in some way or another, Kevin was getting a little sad. Around day 6 he was bored, he was just about convinced Lucy didn't exist at all. Feeling bored with his video game, Kevin stood up and looked at the shelves of toys he had. He grabbed a chair and reached for some transformers and star wars action figures he had on a high shelf, and upon removing them he found something that shouldn't have been there.

lying on the shelf was a silver chain. Kevin grabbed it and saw it was a bracelet. It had a heart charm with the words Return to Tiffany on the front, it probably belonged to Ella, she must've lost it and his parents left it up there until she got back from her trip with her parents. Kevin was about to put it in a drawer until he turned the heart around, engraved on the back was a name, Lucy.

"Lucy. Wait it's coming back to me, this is Lucy's bracelet, she wore it everyday. If this is here, then that means she is real. That means i'm not crazy, I do have a sister. She must've left me this as a clue that she existed, but that begs the question, where are you Lucy?" asked Kevin

The bracelet was snatched from Kevin's hand by something green. He turned around and saw a green man around his size wearing a red suit

"So that's where this went, i knew she tried to leave you a clue when i took her. She was so scared when i appeared, she threw this at the ground for some reason as i took her, can't leave evidence lying around. Don't worry, she's in good hands, and don't worry about this i'll give this back to her, of course you won't remember any of this as i'll have to erase your memory"

"Wait a minute, who are you?" asked Kevin

"I'm a glitch devil, i can make things disappear. Like i did your sister"

He brought up a bubble with an image of Lucy, she was in her pajamas sleeping, curled up in bed, everything she owned floating around her.

"Lucy"

"Sit down Mr. Kevin, we have much to discuss" said the glitch devil


	3. Chapter 3

The glitch devil took Kevin away from sugar rush and into another world. He sat him down in front of Lucy's bubble prison in a soft chair. The devil sat down in front of him and summoned up a table with a bottle of soda

"Have a drink Mr. Kevin, we have much to discuss" said the glitch devil

"Where are we? What have you done to my sister?" asked Kevin

"You're in my dimension now Kevin old boy. I'm the kind of guy that can make things happen, and i granted your wish to be an only child when you looked at my star in the sky, not many people wish on my star. Last guy was a guy named King Candy, how is that guy anyway? Oh wait i forgot, he's dead. He was such a happy customer" said the Glitch Devil

"What did he wish for?" asked Kevin

"He wished he could rule this game and replace your mom, so i gave him the power to do so" said the Devil

"Look, i just want my sister back" said Kevin

The glitch devil sipped his drink and spun Lucy's bracelet on his finger

"All sales are final, but since i'm such a nice guy, guess i can let you talk to her, you can give this back to her" said the devil

He threw Lucy's bracelet to Kevin and reached into the bubble. He pulled Lucy out and threw her towards Kevin. She opened her eyes and saw her brother

"Lucy"

"Kevin"

The siblings hugged each other, Lucy was cold and scared

"I was so scared" said Lucy

"I found this in my playroom, smart thinking leaving it behind" said Kevin

He put Lucy's bracelet back on her right arm.

"Sis what happened to you?" asked Kevin

(Flashback)

Lucy sat on her bed after bedtime, still crying, but not as hard.

"Why do i always have to get myself into these types of things?" asked Lucy to herself

The glitch devil appeared in Lucy's room

"Hey there princess, don't cry, i'm going to make things all better"

"Who are you?" asked Lucy

"It does not matter who i am, just that i am about to make you feel better"

With a snap of his fingers, the room started changing, everything Lucy owned was fading away and being replaced

"What're you doing?" asked Lucy frightened

"I'm making you disappear is that ok? Of course it is. You have your brother to thank for that"

"No, you liar. He won't forget about me, our sibling bond is strong" said Lucy

"We shall see" said the Devil

He disappeared and opened a portal that started to suck Lucy in. To make sure that she wouldn't be forgotten so easily, Lucy hastily took off her heart bracelet and threw it into the changing room, where it landed she or the devil didn't know. It had her name on it so Kevin would at least have some memory of her. Lucy clung tightly to the ground as long as she could, but the portal was too strong, it sucked her in

"NOOOOOOO" shouted Lucy

Lucy's room was turned into kevins personal playroom, the devil searched around for the evidence Lucy left behind, but couldn't find it.

"Oh well, it's just a stupid bracelet, not like he'll know who's it is" said the Devil

(End Flashback)

Kevin was in tears, hearing what he did to his little sister.

"Lucy, i'm so sorry i did this to you. I was just so angry, i wasn't thinking straight. I need you Lucy, without you my life is boring and lonely" said Kevin "I missed you so much"

Their reunion was cut short when the devil grabbed Lucy

"Let me go, let me go. Please i just want to go home" shouted Lucy

The devil threw her back in the bubble and lowered it's temperature enough that she'd fall back asleep.

"What're you doing?" asked Kevin angrily

"Throwing my trophy back in it's case. Your sister is mine now, she will stay with me forever in my collection of things people wished would disappear" said the devil

"Please, there must be something i can give you in return" said Kevin

"Very well" said the Devil

The glitch devil teleported himself and Kevin back to Kevins bedroom.

"I want your precious star destroyer" said the Devil

Kevin took no time grabbing it and handing it to him

"Wow, that took like no effort whatsoever" said the devil

he threw the toy into the portal carelessly, destroying it.

"You got what you want now give me back Lucy" said Kevin

"Not so fast, i also want your, um, give me your watch" said the Devil

He quickly took it off and tossed it to him

"Ok, give me General Snowball" said the devil

Kevin threw his toy penguin to the glitch devil

"Give me a lock of your hair?" asked the devil

Kevin cut off some of his hair and gave it to him, but it was slapped out of his hand

"Ok there must be something you won't get rid of" said the devil getting annoyed

"All these things can be replaced, but i can't live without my little sister. She may not admit it, but she needs me, and i need her" said Kevin "I'll do anything to have her back"

"Anything huh?" asked the devil

He teleported Kevin in front of Lucy's bubble. He then appeared in front of him in a chair

"Hop on one leg" said the devil

Kevin did just that and began hopping.

"Good, now put on this dress" said the devil before tossing him a dress

"PUT IT ON" shouted the devil

Kevin quickly placed the dress over his clothes.

"Now DANCE monkey" said the devil

He shot lasers from his fingers towards Kevins feet to make him dance. He got a good laugh. Kevin tore the dress off.

"Listen here dum dum, i want my sister back and i want her back NOW" said Kevin angrily

"Do you really think i'm just gonna give her back? asked the Devil "She may never leave this place, however if you wish to join her in there, you may"

"I can't live without her. I will join her" said Kevin

Kevin went near Lucy's bubble, but instead of going in, he grabbed Lucy and punched the glitch devil before running off towards the portal home. The glitch devil created a huge maze to make things difficult

"You really thought that would work? I will hunt and kill you both for that" said the devil before entering the maze

Lucy woke up and found herself free again. Kevin gave her his jacket to warm her up and quickly explained what was happening.

"I'm sorry i got you into this sis" said Kevin

"I'm sorry i broke your lego toy, all i want now is to go home" said Lucy

"Me too, come on we need to find our way out of this maze" said Kevin

The 2 ran through the maze but kept finding dead ends, and they couldn't glitch through the walls because they wouldn't allow them to glitch through. Every dead end turn they made, they heard the glitch devil coming closer

"Getting lost are you? You obviously don't know your way around mazes. I can evolve my strategies of finding you, can you evolve yours of escaping me? I think not" said the devil

The twins kept running but were hopelessly lost, there was no way out. The glitch devil broke open a wall and confronted the scared twins. He grabbed Lucy and held her up high.

"Please don't hurt me, i'm sorry for what i did to my brother just please-

The glitch devil threw her onto the ground and stomped his foot through her chest, crushing her heart and killing her instantly. He then proceeded to smash the head.

"NOOOOO, YOU MONSTER, I'LL KILL YOU" shouted Kevin angrily

The glitch devil glitched away from a charging Kevin and grabbed him by the neck.

"You could've walked away from all of this you know, you could've been happy being an only child. You want your sister so bad, you can join her" said the devil angrily

Kevin was thrown onto the ground, hard. The glitch devil raised his foot.

"No, no please don't do-

The last thing Kevin saw was the Devil smashing his head with his foot.

Kevin bolted up in his bed, breathing heavily. He checked his watch which he still had on, 8 am. He looked around his bedroom, his star destroyer was still broken, it's pieces lying in a box. It was all a dream, Lucy wasn't gone, was she? He needed to check, he got near the wall and glitched next door to Lucy's room. It was exactly the way it was supposed to be, pink and girly. His sister was still sleeping under her black comforter, safe and sound. Kevin sighed in relief. Lucy opened her eyes and quickly hid under her blanket, scared of what Kevin might say to her. Kevin knew he had to apologize and make up for what he did. He sat down on Lucy's bed and patted her

"It's ok Lucy, i'm not here to hurt you" said Kevin

Lucy bolted up in her bed and hugged him tight. He could feel a couple tears roll onto his body

"Kevin i'm sorry about what i did, please don't hate me, i wasn't thinking clearly" said Lucy

Kevin hugged her back

"It's ok Lucy, i'm so sorry i hurt your feelings, i don't know what came over me. While it would be nice to be an only child, i've come to realize in a dream last night that i need you, you keep me company, you make me happy, you give me someone to hang out with. There are thousands of star destroyer legos out there, but there's only one you, and i wouldn't trade you for the world" said Kevin

Lucy pulled back from him. Kevin looked into her brown eyes as she spoke.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Lucy

"Of course i do, you're the best sister in the world" said Kevin

Lucy smiled and hugged him again.

"Again, i'm sorry i broke your toy, maybe we can fix it?" asked Lucy

"I'm grounded, i have nothing better to do" said Kevin

"I'll talk to mom and dad, see if they can lighten your punishment" said Lucy

"I deserved it, i made you cry" said Kevin

After getting dressed the 2 went back to Kevins room and placed the legos on the floor to rebuild the Star Destroyer. It took a while, but they enjoyed each others company. When they finished, Kevin allowed his sister to play with it, something which joyed her.

"I'll get my ponies" said Lucy before glitching back to her room

That's basically what they did all day, played with each other in their rooms, keeping each other company and happy. Lucy talked to their parents, and was able to shorten Kevin's punishment at least to 2 weeks, but Kevin didn't mind, his sister was there to support him through this. Kevin smiled and played with his sister happily, while she did get on his nerves from time to time, there was just no replacing her, Kevin wouldn't trade her for the world.


End file.
